Medieval Matches
by Acekat
Summary: This is a story based in the Dark Ages, B.A. *Before Ash* Please go to the 1st chapter for more detail on the summary  thanks :


**Me: Ahah, okay, opinions wanted… please tell me if I should keep going or not :D … Oh, and one more thing… I don't own Pokemon, just the storyline, blah x_x**

**Background Check (No, not the criminal kind… I hope ^_^"):**

**Our heroine, 17 year-old Keira, is a native of Kanto. In her youth, her friends were mostly adults because she was always busy helping in the villages shops (including her parents' bakery) to gain experience in different fields. Left home when she was 9, which is an early start, choosing a Charmander by which she named Ember. The town elders saw great promise for she was a child prodigy, so they allowed that. Has traveled the regions alone quite comfortably up until this point, but would not mind a human companion. She seeks the Legendaries she heard of in the bedtime stories as a small child. When she finds them, her reason is yet to be known… join her as she continues her journey into the Xio region, meeting some people and Pokemon along the way who might just be able to assist her… or make everything all the more difficult.**

**I'm one with the universe... completely at ease... I feel something poking me. I imagine we should be close to my destination as of now. My eyes flutter open, and I see a young freckly cabin boy. He gives me a unsure smile, probably still wondering if I'm really alive or maybe if I'm stable. Here's something: I don't drink... well, at least not on boats.**

**Sea sickness, of course...**

**"Hey... Miss? We're now arriving at Hoho Port."**

**I get up, smiling kindly back.**

**"Thanks, I just finished preparing..."**

**Like a real gentleman, he bends down to take my bags, but I put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looks up, a startled expression on his face.**

**"It's alright, I think I can handle them… thanks for the thought," I say, grasping hold of my luggage.**

**"Okay, milady... if you insist," He replies, looking slightly relieved.**

**I nod, and with one last smile, I depart from the boat. On my way down, I began to think of my next move. I should probably stop at the inn for some leads... **_**SLAM!**_** I fall to the ground, landing softly, my white dress billowing around me, and my two knapsacks slapping against the hard cobblestone. Rubbing my head gingerly, I look up to see I have ran into a boy, looking around my age, maybe younger.**

**I feel my cheeks burn as he glares at me.**

**"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention... and... well, you know," I stammered, giving him an apologetic look.**

**I offer my hand to him to help him to his feet. He slaps it away, and my eyes widen in shock.**

"**Damn, I don't need help… just watch where you're going, okay?" The strange boy huffs crossly, pushing himself up off the ground, his sword clanging loudly.**

**I sweat drop, and curtsying slightly.**

"**Seriously, I will… umm…" I reply, looking at him inquiringly.**

**He sighs, and bows slightly in return.**

"**Sir Quinn of Sinnoh, lady. I'm sorry that I snapped at you…" He answers a bit reluctantly.**

**I crack a smile and wave it away dismissively.**

"**Think nothing of it… I should pay more attention to where I'm going…"**

**Quinn smirks and nods.**

"**Agreed… you're worse than a lame Dragonair, stumbling about. Anyway, I see you caught the late boat… and the sun's going to set soon… uh, since it isn't safe out in the dark and you're pretty… weak, how 'bout I treat you to a room at the Inn? Not that you deserve it or anything," He suggests roughly, his face flushed… can't tell if he's blushing or just angry.**

**I try to maintain a poker face, but that utterly fails, and I break out into a grin. Though I just met this boy, I feel like I've known him longer than that… maybe in a different time… or dimension. He's certainly no Prince Charming or Lancelot, that's for sure.**

"**Of course… thank you, kind sir," I agree gratefully.**

**Quinn looks like he's going to smile, but hesitates.**

"**Uh, well don't thank me yet!" He replies roguishly.**

**Ah, the tough guy act… I giggle, and Quinn stares at me suspiciously. I cover up a sigh politely, pretending to sneeze. He sticks out his tongue, and takes my bags from me. I open my mouth to protest, but he shushes me, putting his finger to my lips. I feel my cheeks heat up at the contact, but flick his finger away quickly before he notices.**

"**I wonder… who knighted you?" I ask, grumbling.**

**Quinn crossed his eyes at me.**

"**The ole king, of course… duh," He shot back like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

"**Must've been on something…" I mumble inaudibly.**

**He raised his eyebrows.**

"**What was that now?"**

**I sweat drop.**

"**Nothing!" I reply quickly.**

**He shrugs and smiles for real.**

"**Ah, whatever… can't be that important if you said it. Anyway, let me escort milady to that Inn…" He laughs, offering me his arm almost mockingly.**

"**Humph, I'll get there myself, thank you…" I reply, clearly insulted.**

**Then I stalk off to the Inn, leaving a shocked Quinn in the dust. He shakes his head, snapping out of his daze.**

"**Aww, hey now… I was just kidding- wait up!" Quinn calls, sprinting after me.**

**I smile wryly and keep walking until I reach my destination. He arrives a few moments afterwards, gasping for air.**

"**Sheesh, you walk too fast… what the hell are you?" He moans after gulping in a lungful.**

**I stick out my tongue. Blah, I don't care if it's unladylike anymore... He's supposed to be a knight and look how **_**he**_** acts…**

"**A girl on a mission, that's what. And you?" I shoot back, glaring at him.**

"**A great knight, of course- get with it!" He retorts, as he glares back.**

**I decide to "forget" being polite to the idiot.**

"**More like a whiner baby.." I mutter incomprehensibly… at least, I thought.**

**He frowns slightly.**

"**Care to repeat that, Lady Smuck?"**

**I nod, unafraid of any consequences.**

"**Why, sure… I said-" I begin before…**

"**Forget it, will ya?" Quinn cuts in, attempting to give me a threatening look.**

**Oh, so scary… ahahahahah. All of the sudden, someone coughs and I remember we're not alone… we both sweat drop and turn around to face a small portly woman, who I assume must be the owner.**

"**Hello there… sorry you had to hear that… my umm… "friend" here's being impossible," I apologize, curtsying.**

**Quinn opens his mouth to say something, but then shuts it again. Probably was inappropriate, most likely. The woman smiles serenely.**

"**No, it's fine… so I'm guessing you need rooms? 20 gold each," She guesses, appearing to be unabashed.**

**I nod and start to open my coin purse when I remember Quinn's oh so generous offer. I look at him expectantly with a satisfied grin on my face. He appears to be busy admiring his sword, so I step on his foot. Almost dropping his weapon, Quinn glares my way knowingly.**

"**Ouch, what was that for?" He asks through gritted teeth.**

"**Ahem, I believe we have a deal?" I remind him, smirking.**

**He mutters something 'bout hoping I'd forget and high maitnence before grudgingly forking over the gold.**

"**Oh? Thanks, you shouldn't have!" I exclaim sweetly.**

**Once again, his seemingly tradmark tongue sticks out.**

"**Shut up, I know… but I'll get my money's worth, I'm sure."**

**I laugh, and tousle his hair playfully. He looks like he's gonna blow.**

"**What a gentleman! Well, I'm going to my room then…" I reply cheerfully, and move to leave.**

**He blocks my path, a mischievous glint in his eye.**

"**Wait just a second… I only paid for one room, so-"**

**I slap him, shocked. A faint red mark appears on that cheek.**

"**Y-you… perverted bastard!" I shout angrily.**

**The inn goes quiet. Seems like we're the new entertainment for the night…**

"**Stop overreacting, I'm only looking for a one-nighter…"**

"**How appropriate, you don't even know my name…"**

**I glare at him, then he goes to finish.**

"**Sheesh, I was kidding- I'm sleeping on the floor, silly!"**

**I exhale the breath I'd been holding, and shake my finger in his face.**

"**Don't do that… I'm serious!" I warn him.**

**Quinn shakes with laughter.**

"**Sorry, I just wanted to see your reaction… it was priceless!" He gasps out.**

**I scowl slightly, waving a fist in his face.**

"**Oh, don't worry, you'll pay something next time… if you even dare do a "joke" like that again!" I retort, then I breathe in and out, calming myself down.**

**He finally stops, and takes my hand before I can even try to shrink away.**

"**Come on… let's go check out the room already…"**

**I had a sneaking suspicion he only wanted to get away from the stares we were attracting. He lead me upstairs, and push open the door to ours with a **_**WHOOSH…**_


End file.
